Smile
by Retlosh
Summary: Nami finds out that Sanji tried to save her from Absalom. She wants to thank him but ends up having a good look at Sanji's smile. She gets troubled because of it. Sanji x Nami


My first Fanfiction. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. It belongs to the Awesome author: Eichiro Oda.

It happened when they were on the way to Sabaody Archipelago. The Strawhat crew was talking about what happened at Thriller Bark. Nami found out that Sanji went for her rescue. Sanji said sorry to Nami several times saying sory for being so unreliable. Nami said it was fine but Sanji looked guilty and depressed.

Night came and the whole crew was asleep. Nami awoke because she felt thirsty. She went to the kitchen and drank her favorite tangerine juice. On the way back to her room, she saw a light from the bathroom. She went to see who is it and she saw Sanji. He was half-naked. In hos body was some painfull looking fist marks. He was touching and he had a hurt face expression. Sanji saw Nami peeping, and he casually and quickly wore his clothes.

Nami asked "Where did you get those wounds? They look painful."

"I got it from Absalom" he said honestly "Don't worry its just a little payment to see you in a wedding dress"

"You are such and idiot. I'm going to sleep." Nami replied.

Nami couldn't sleep after their conversation. She felt that it was her fault he got those wounds. She thought of Sanji for a while. She remembered the time when Sanji saved her and Usopp from Enel. She still doesn't get why Usopp accelerated the waver that time.

"Nevermind, I'll just ask him tommorow."

"Now that I think about it. Sanji fought for me eventhough we just met, and it was only for like five minutes." Nami wondered "He risked his life for me. I should thank him tommorow."

Morning came, and the crew was eating breakfast. As usual, Nami and Robin gets special treatment from Sanji.

"So delicious! Sanji's cooking really is the best." Luffy said

"That's true. My stomach jumps of happiness." Brook said "Ah, but I'm a skeleton so I don't have a stomach because I'm just a skeleton! Yo ho ho ho!"

Breakfast ended and Nami was about to do what she planned last night.

"Okay, I'm going to thank him today." Nami thought

Nami saw that Sanji was checking his utensils if any of them are broken after he washed it. Well, thats to be expected because their captain is likely to break one.

Sanji saw Nami and greeted her.

"Good morning Nami-san. You're beautiful as ever. Is there something you want?" he said.

"Nothing really I just wondered you really like cooking, Sanji-kun." she replied.

"Cooking is really fun Nami-san. I've liked it ever since I was a kid." he said.

"Tell me why did you start cooking?"

"Well Nami-san, there was a time when I was a kid. I cooked for my mom because she was sick. I worked hard for that dish. When I gave it to my mom, she smiled and said it was delicious. I felt really happy because she was happy because of my dish. That was the best feeling I felt ever since I was born." he said " That's why I continued cooking. For my customer's happy expression and that shitty old man."

They talked about themselves but the talking one was mostly Sanji. He says why he loves cooking so much. Nami blushed as she noticed Sanji's smile. Not the flirting or playful smile he gives to the crew. He was smiling like a young girl talking about her crush. He was shining in Nami's eyes. Nami blushed more the more she sees. Nami stood up and said.

"I remembered I have something to do. See you later Sanji-kun." She ran outsied the room. Nami knew to herself that she did that to hide her face.

"Why did I do that?" she said.

Night came and Nami can't sleep. Every time she close her eyes she sees Sanji.

"Why the hell?!" Nami shouted in her head.

After a few minutes, she gave up and just thinked about Sanji. She remembered the time when he saved Usopp.

"He looked so cool." She whispered. " Huh? Cool? What am I thinking about!?" She said as she strangle her pillow.

"No way he's cool. He's just some perverted, idiot cook. Nevermind, I'm going to sleep!"

Morning came again and Nami couldn't sleep last night. She was nervous of going to the kitchen.

"Here goes."

Nami entered naturally.

"Good morning, Nami-san ~" Sanji greeted.

Nami didn't look or answer his greeting. Sanji was confused because she usually greets him back. He was worried and approached her but she ignored him.

She continued ignoring him but Sanji won't give up. They bumped to each other one time. Nami quickly turned away trying to get away but Sanji grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Nami-san, Why are you ignoring me?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone, you idiot."

Sanji let her had go and turned around. He smoked his cigarette and said "If that's what you wish."

Sanji walked away wanting to turn back because he thought Nami was sick. Her face was red.

As Sanji steps, Nami wanted to stop him and say sorry but she hesitated.

For the past few days during meal. Nami doesn't get the Mellorine treatment. She just gets some few assists and greetings from Sanji. Nami was depressed because Sanji won't look at her.

"What should I do? I'm the one at fault. I miss him spoiling me, maybe I should consult someone. I should ask Robin. She looks like she knows what to do." Nami thought.

"So you think Cook-san got angry at you?" Robin said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling guilty." Nami said.

"You're so cute when troubled. Is it your first time falling inlove?"

"What?! Me inlove? No definitely no. I will never be in love with a perverted, idiot cook" Nami replied "Who is cool..."

Robin pretended she didn't heard the last part and smiled playfully. "Why don't you try cooking for him? I think he will forgive you if you do that."

"Okay, I'll try. But I'm only doing this because I'm guilty not inlove!" Nami replied.

Night came and Nami sneaked into the kitchen. She decided to bake a cake. She failed a few times but fell asleep after she cooked the last ingredients.

Sanji came in the room and saw Nami sleeping. He saw the cake with a writing saying sorry. He smiled and cleaned the room.

Nami woke up and saw Sanji sitting in front of her with an empty plate.

"It was very delicious, Nami-san." Sanji said "Best cake I've ever eaten."

Nami blushed then said " Of course it is. D-Do you forgive me now?"

"I wasn't angry at the first place. You were ignoring me and you told me leave me alone, so I thought I was bothering you or something, so I did what you said."

"W-Well now that is over. Let's get back to work."

"Hai, Nami-san ~" Sanji said with a caring smile.

Sanji stood up and gathered some ingredients from the fridge. Nami saw a very small bit of her cake sitting on the plate. She tasted it and found out that it tasted really bad. She almost fainted because of it. She looked at Sanji then became red from her face to her ears.

"Are you alright, Nami-san? You're face is really red. Are you sick?"

"Nothing, You idiot cook."

Well that's it. Please comment what you think. I'm a huge fan of One piece and SanNa pairing. So I did an fanfic about something I thought about at school. Thank you for reading!


End file.
